His Pudding
by Violist
Summary: It has been two years since the aliens left. Pudding misses Taruto terribly. TxP
1. He's not coming

_My first fanfic! Have fun reading! Note: Pudding only says 'na no da' when happy in this story.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. _

Pudding stared out her window, waiting for Taruto's return as she did every evening since he left, two years ago. She dreamt of his return, oh how she missed him. "Taru-Taru, please come soon." she begged out the window as she always did. Then it struck her, what if he didn't come back. What if…

Pudding cried. She had forgotten that it had been two years since he had left. Maybe the aliens had just moved on. Nobody had heard from any of them, Ichigo hadn't even heard from Kish. Maybe Taruto had just forgotten. Pudding's siblings always left her alone when she was in this mood. She always seemed to be fine when she was around people, but she was really dying on the inside. She wondered if she was the only one who felt these emotions before.

The next day, Pudding walked into the café for work. She put on her giddy act to hide her sadness, but today, it didn't hide the pain enough.

"What's wrong Pudding?" asked Ichigo. Pudding didn't answer. "I know that something's wrong. What's bothering you?"

Pudding broke out into tears. "He's not coming!"

"What?" asked Ichigo, shocked, "Who?"

Pudding fought back her tears. "Taru-Taru. Pudding'll never see him again!"

"Did he tell you that?" Ichigo asked, still shocked.

"No, but Pudding hasn't seen or heard from him in two years!" she cried.

"That doesn't mean anything. He could just be busy." Ichigo said soothingly.

"Yeah, busy with someone else." Pudding retorted.

"No!" Ichigo shouted, then calmed her voice down, "He might have to go to work, like you."

"Really?" Pudding questioned.

"Maybe." Ichigo said then left Pudding to be in peace. 'I hope she'll be okay.' thought Ichigo, 'I have never seen her like this.'

Pudding decided to get to work. She knew that Ichigo was just trying to help, but couldn't shake the feeling that her Taru-Taru was with someone else.

Pudding's day went on as normal, with her balancing on the ball, juggling plates (and breaking a few), and other assorted tricks. Zakuro was the next to notice her sadness.

"What's wrong?" Zakuro asked Pudding once they were in the changing room.

"Taru-Taru's not coming!" blurted Pudding as she burst into tears. Everyone turned to look at Pudding.

"How do you know that?" asked Zakuro, "Did he tell you?"

"Pudding has waited for Taru-Taru, night after night since he left." Pudding said through tears, "He never came."

"Did he say that he would come?" questioned Zakuro and Pudding nodded, "Then maybe he just forgot or he's waiting for just the right time, like maybe your birthday tomorrow."

Pudding had completely forgotten about her birthday. She smiled, "Pudding had forgotten about that, na no da!"

"Wow. Her mood changed quickly." commented Mint.

"Are we still doing the party?" Lettuce asked after Pudding had left.

"You bet!" replied Ichigo cheerfully.


	2. Pudding's Birthday

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMM._

"Wake up Pudding onee-chan!" shouted Heicha the next morning with the chorus of her brothers shouting, "Wake up, wake up!"

Then all five of Pudding's siblings screamed, "Happy birthday Pudding onee-chan!"

"Papa sent you a gift!" said Heicha as she handed Pudding a box that was gift-wrapped with yellow paper and an orange bow. Pudding opened it to reveal a book, a picture album filled with pictures of her family and pictures of her friends. She loved it. She flipped through every page, then stopped at a page, because in the background of a picture, barely visible, was her Taru-Taru. She stared at the page for quite some time, staring at the one she had not seen in two years and hoped to see today. Her siblings, of course, did not see the alien in the background, but saw from their sister's expression that there was something special about this picture. Pudding thought of Taruto, how he saved her from lack of oxygen, how he stood up to Pai.

Still a bit dazed, Pudding remembered that she had to go to work. She got dressed and hid the album under her pillow then left for work.

"Surprise!" shouted all the Mews, including Ryou and Keiichiro, "Happy birthday!"

Pudding smiled and said, "Thank you, na no da!" Her eyes darted across the room, finding no signs of Taruto. Keiichiro brought out a cake. It looked like Pudding. Pudding couldn't help laughing. It was like looking in a mirror, but the reflection was edible. She still kept a lookout for Taruto, but enjoyed herself at the same time.

"Happy birthday Pudding." said a familiar voice.


	3. TaruTaru

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMM._

Pudding turned around. "Taru-Taru!" She ran over to the alien and threw her arms around him. She let it out, all of it, all of her tears that she had hidden. Taruto hugged her back. Pudding wouldn't let go, she couldn't lose him again. Everyone was happy for Pudding. She had gotten what she had wanted most, her Taru-Taru.

Taruto was shocked by Pudding's reaction. He looked back to the day that he and Pudding were under the dome. He had said that he saved her, because he didn't see her cry. Now, her tears brought sadness to him. 'What was this emotion?' thought Taruto, 'Oh yeah. Kish called it love. I love her.'

"Why are you crying?" he asked Pudding.

Pudding looked up at him, "Pudding is not sad, but very happy. Pudding missed Taru-Taru very much, na no da. Pudding waited for Taru-Taru every night, but Taru-Taru never came, until today, na no da."

"Every night?" Taruto asked, surprised.

"Pudding was worried that Taru-Taru would never come, na no da. But Taru-Taru did come and made this the best birthday ever, na no da!" She replied and they let go of each other. They turned to the table to see everyone watching them, eating cake. Pudding started to laugh, and the laughter spread throughout the group, like a disease, a disease of happiness.

Taruto walked over to Ichigo and gave her a letter that said on the front:

To Koneko-chan

From Kish

Ichigo looked at it then looked at Taruto, "Why didn't he and Pai come, anyway?"

Taruto looked at Pudding, then turned back to Ichigo. "It's Pudding's birthday and don't worry, he's coming tomorrow." Ichigo fell out of her chair and everyone laughed at her.

Once the party was over, Taruto decided to walk Pudding home. "Will you promise to come back soon? Like, not next year or anything, but within a month, na no da?" Pudding asked Taruto.

"Of course." Taruto replied. They had arrived at Pudding's house and they said their goodbyes. Taruto then teleported home, only to come back the next day with Kish and every day after that to see his Pudding.


End file.
